He-Man
He-Man ist das Alter Ego von Prinz Adam, Sohn von König Randor und Zwillingsbruder von She-Ra. He-Man und seine Gefährten verteidigen Eternia und die Geheimnisse von Schloss Grayskull vor Skeletor und seinen Schergen. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten He-Man wird durch seine immense Stärke ausgezeichnet. In der Intro-Sequenz der Zeichentrickserie der 1980er wird er als "stärkster Mann im Universum" bezeichnet. Typisch für seine Darstellung ist, dass er Taten vollbringen kann, die für andere Charaktere unmöglich sind. In der Original-Serie wird außerdem gezeigt, dass er schneller schwimmen kann als jedes menschliche Wesen. Es bleibt ungeklärt, wie lange He-Man seine Eigenschaft behalten kann, bevor er sich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt verwandelt. In der Serie von 2002 verwandelt sich He-Man in Adam zurück, nachdem er zwei Explosionen ausgesetzt war. Trotz seiner physischen Stärke ist He-Man eine Figur, die Gewalt ablehnt und den Kampf nur als letztes Mittel einsetzt. In der Regel zieht er es vor, seine Widersacher zu überlisten. In vielen Kampfszenen der frühen Cartoon-Reihe besteht seine gewalttätigste Handlung darin, dass er seine Gegner wie Puppen hochhebt und wegwirft. He-Mans Hauptwaffe ist das „Schwert der Macht“. Es ist nahezu unzerstörbar und kann sowohl magische als auch technologische Energiestrahlen ablenken. Es kann selbst Strahlen abfeuern und Energie absorbieren. Ursprünglich war He-Mans Hauptwaffe eine Streitaxt. Sein Brustharnisch ist aus Koridit gemacht, einem Mineral, das auf Eternia vorkommt. In der ursprünglichen Cartoon-Serie besaß He-Man einige Fähigkeiten, die von Fans als übertrieben und unrealistisch empfunden wurden. Diese waren unter anderem: * Regelmäßig kann er seine Gegner mit seinem Mund umblasen. * In „Die Saat des Bösen“ dreht er sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit um die eigene Achse und erzeugt dadurch einen Tornado. * In „Skeletors Schatten“ konnte er auf diese Weise sogar eine kurze Strecke fliegen. * In „Der Ring der Erinnerung“ rennt er so schnell, dass ein Vakuum entsteht. * In „Der Sonnentempel“ reibt er seine Hände so schnell aneinander, dass Sand zu Glas wird. * In „Evil-Lyns Verschwörung“ repariert er eine zerbrochene Kette dadurch, dass er die Enden einfach aneinander hält. * In „Jacob und die Widgets“ korrigiert er den Kurs des Mondes dadurch, dass er mit einem Wind Raider hinfliegt und ihn anschiebt. * In „Ewige Dunkelheit“ lenkt er einen Mond von seinem Kollisionskurs weg, indem er einen Felsen nach ihm wirft. Fiktionale Biografie Die frühen Comics In den Minicomics von Alfredo Alcala, die den ersten Action-Figuren beigelegt waren, ist He-Man ein Barbar von einem Stamm, der auf Eternia lebt. Die Bewohner des Planeten müssen mit den Nachwirkungen der Großen Kriege fertig werden, die die Zivilisationen zerstörten, die einst über allen niederen Wesen herrschten. Die Kriege hinterließen Maschinen und Waffen, die nur auserwählten Personen bekannt waren. Eine frühe Inkarnation der Zauberin Zoar übergibt He-Man einige der Waffen, und dieser macht es sich zur Aufgabe, die Geheimnisse von Schloss Grayskull vor dem bösen Widersacher Skeletor zu verteidigen. He-Man besitzt eine Hälfte des Schwertes der Macht, während Skeletor die andere Hälfte besitzt. Vereinigt fungiert das Schwert als Schlüssel zu Schloss Grayskull. Das ist der Grund, weshalb die Schwerter der beiden Figuren zusammengesteckt werden konnten, als sie am Anfang veröffentlicht wurden. Und in einer frühen Geschichte vereinigten He-Man und Skeletor tatsächlich ihre Schwerter, um einen gemeinsamen Feind zu besiegen. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, 1983-1984 Als 1983 die erste Zeichentrickserie entwickelt wurde, wurde auch He-Mans Herkunft überarbeitet. Seine wahre Identität war nun Prinz Adam von Eternia, Sohn von König Randor und Königin Marlena. Die Zauberin von Schloss Grayskull schenkt Adam die Fähigkeit, sich in He-Man zu verwandeln. Dazu streckt er sein Schwert empor und ruft: „Bei der Macht von Grayskull, ich habe die Kraft!“ Außerdem kann die Zauberin telepathisch mit He-Man kommunizieren. Prinz Adams Haustier ist ein ängstlicher grüner Tiger namens Cringer. Wann immer sich Adam in He-Man verwandelt, verwandelt er Cringer in den furchtlosen und gepanzerten Battle Cat. Dieser ist nun sowohl Reittier als auch Kampfgefährte von He-Man. Vom Waffenmeister Man-At-Arms wird He-Man immer mit den neusten Waffen und Technologien für den Kampf gegen seinen Erzfeind Skeletor ausgerüstet. Um seine Familie zu schützen, hält He-Man seine wahre Identität vor seiner Familie geheim. Die einzigen Personen, die davon wissen, sind Man-At-Arms, der Hofmagier Orko, Cringer und die Zauberin. Die Episode „Der geheimnisvolle Pilot“ deutet stark darauf hin, dass Königin Marlena He-Mans Geheimnis herausgefunden hat, aber sie will es nicht zugeben. Masters of the Universe, 1987 (Film) 1987 wurde ein Spielfilm mit dem Titel „Masters of the Universe“ produziert. Die Hauptrolle als He-Man übernahm Dolph Lundgren. Obwohl der Film bei seiner Veröffentlichung nicht sehr gut aufgenommen wurde, hatte er später doch einen großen Kultstatus erlangt. Es bestanden einige grundlegende Unterschiede zwischen der Darstellung im Film und der in der Serie. Einer der größten Unterschiede war He-Mans Verwendung einer Schusswaffe zusätzlich zu seinem Schwert, was eine Kontroverse unter den Fans auslöste. Zudem wurde zu keinem Zeitpunkt die geheime Identität von Prinz Adam erwähnt. Die Fans fassten das als Bestätigung dafür auf, dass der Film die Version der frühesten Mini-Comics aufgegriffen und verarbeitet hat. He-Man wird als ein respektierter Held und Anführer porträtiert, der Eternia im Kampf ums Überleben gegen Skeletor beisteht. Die neuen Abenteuer von He-Man, 1990 Nach der Einstellung der „Masters of the Universe“-Spielzeugreihe versuchte Mattel, das Interesse an He-Man durch die Produktion einer neuen Reihe wiederzubeleben, die sich einfach „He-Man“ nannte. In den beiliegenden Comic-Heftchen wurde erklärt, dass He-Man nun Eternia verlassen hätte, um Skeletor in den Weiten des Weltalls zu bekämpfen. Skeletor hatte es sich nun zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, die entfernte Welt Primus zu erobern, eine Welt mit vielen technologischen Ressourcen. He-Man hatte nun die Identität von Prinz Adam aufgegeben, um dauerhaft in der Gestalt von He-Man aufzutreten. Auf Primus hat er eine Basis gegründet, neue Verbündete gefunden und ist zu deren Anführer geworden. Für die neue Spielzeugreihe war He-Mans Aussehen überarbeitet worden. Er trug nun einen Weltraumhelm und eine goldene Rüstung, um ihn futuristischer erscheinen zu lassen. Auch sein Schwert wurde komplett neu entworfen. Eine neue Cartoonreihe mit dem Titel „Die neuen Abenteuer von He-Man“ wurde begleitend zur Spielzeugreihe produziert. Sie hielt sich weitestgehend an die Story der Minicomics, behielt aber die Doppelidentität von He-Man und Prinz Adam bei. Adam schlug sich nun auf der Welt Primus als fliegender Händler und Neffe einer Figur namens „Meister Sebrian“ durch. Auch der Spruch für seine Verwandlung wurde geändert. Er lautete nun „Bei der Macht von Eternia, ich habe die Kraft!“ He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, 2002-2003 Mit der neuen Spielzeugreihe, die auf den ursprünglichen Entwurf der Figuren basierte, wurde zwischen 2002 und 2003 eine neue Cartoonreihe produziert. Diese trug wieder den Titel „He-Man and the Masters of the Universe“. Diese Serie erzählte die Geschichte völlig neu. He-Mans Herkunft wurde in einer dreiteiligen Episode erläutert. Prinz Adam war nun ein sechzehnjähriger Junge, der von der Zauberin zu Schloss Grayskull gerufen wird. Dort beauftragt sie ihn, als He-Man die Rolle des Verteidigers von Eternia zu übernehmen. Die Darstellung des Charakters entsprach weitestgehend der aus dem Cartoon der 1980er. Der größte Unterschied war das jugendliche Auftreten von Prinz Adam, der zugleich die Verantwortung für die Verteidigung eines ganzen Planeten hat. Die Folge „Die Macht von Grayskull“ aus der zweiten Staffel enthüllte schließlich, dass He-Man ein Nachkomme von König Grayskull war, einem mächtigen Barbarenhelden aus der Vergangenheit Eternias. Dieser opferte sein eigenes Leben, um Eternia vor der „Wilden Horde“ zu schützen. Er war der Erbauer von Schloss Grayskull, und sein Schwert war für Jahrhunderte dort eingeschlossen, bevor es an Prinz Adam weitergegeben wurde. Das Schwert kanalisiert die Kräfte König Grayskulls, und sie geht auf Adam über, wodurch der Halbsatz „Bei der Macht von Grayskull…“ eine völlig neue Bedeutung bekommt. Die Hörspiele Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Mann